


Mr. Starshine

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: Little Lucifer wants to cuddle a star so big brother Michael makes him one he can.





	Mr. Starshine

"Mikey, what is that?" Lucifer questioned as he pointed at a glowing ball in the distance.

"That. That is a star." Michael answered. 

"I want one. It looks so glowy and warm. I bet it would be great to cuddle with." Lucifer said.

"Luci it's a star. It's very hot and firey. Not glowy and warm." Michael replied.

"Can you make me one I can cuddle?" Lucifer questioned looking up at Michael with wide eyes. 

"Hmm... maybe.." Michael answered. 

"Oh please.... please.... Mikey." Lucifer said as he bounced up and down in excitement.

"Give me I little bit." Michael said concentrating on his grace. The archangel held out one hand and a small glowing ball appeared hovering in the air above his plam. The ball grew till it was about the size of a modern day basketball but it was soft and glowed lightly from within. "There." Michael exclaimed handing the fuzzy ball to his bouncing little brother.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. You're the best big brother ever Mikey." Lucifer shrieked in excitement.

"We'll now that you have your glow ball what you going to name it." Michael asked.

"Mr. Starshine. Because he's a star." Lucifer said as he hugged Mr. Starshine close.


End file.
